


He Likes Big Men, Strong Men... Men Like Longbottom

by eatamilkbone



Series: A Deck of Dreville [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Neville, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chubby Neville, Dates, Dating, EWE, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, M/M, Muscled Neville, Pining, Romance, Sex, Sweet, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatamilkbone/pseuds/eatamilkbone
Summary: "If he had known Longbottom was going to arriveweaponisedwith such stunning good looks and sumptuous body, he would have taken a calming potion before he left home."





	He Likes Big Men, Strong Men... Men Like Longbottom

Neville has pined after Draco Malfoy for ten years. It started when they were fourteen, and now at the party for Neville's 24th birthday, his pining has manifested into a weight he doesn't want to bear. 

He sees Draco across the room, chatting with friendly ease to Harry. It makes Neville feel completely out of the loop, as he almost always does. Everyone else has cliques and partnerships; they have closeness. But because Neville was a chubby, worrisome kid, he had never attracted much notice from anyone apart from when he got in their way or when he deserved pity for a while. Those characteristics often do not make a good environment to develop a best friend or a tight knit group of friends. And although Neville’s valiant display during the Final Battle earned him coos and adoration for a while, attention eventually turned away from him to the lithe, handsome Harry Potter who had always held the attention of Wizarding Britain. 

And chubby adult Neville, who was far less worrisome, has become a periphery friend, and he puts on a brave face in group events despite feeling quite lonely. 

Sure, sure, he has a great big group of friends but none of them connect with him the same way Harry connects with Ron and Hermione, Draco with Pansy and Blaise, Seamus with Dean; Neville simply floats along, alone. 

Pining after Draco Malfoy. 

Amongst the general buzz of a room full of people who have come to celebrate Neville but are mostly ignoring him, Neville sits awkwardly looking around the room next to a lovely kind Luna. She never minds her status as a periphery friend and therefore has become integral to the group, for she owns her status and weaves in and out of the group in weird swirls of happiness. As he sits there, Neville tries not to look too much at Draco, because every smile Draco gives Harry breaks Neville's heart. 

He is sure they are flirting. He had heard rumors several years before that they had had a thing, but he doesn’t know if it is true for certain and he is afraid to ask in case it does prove to be true. 

It doesn’t seem as if Neville has been spotted gazing at Draco, which calms Neville considerably. He is worried about being found out, laughed at, mocked. 

By ten o'clock he's had enough, and he bids goodbye to those at his table and goes home. 

⧞

There's something about Longbottom that irks Draco. He looks miserable, but also… hurt. Yes that's right, he looks positively broken. 

How can nobody else see it? 

Draco would go up to him and try and do something to make the man smile but he doesn't _know_ Neville that well, and there are more of Neville's Gryffindor friends here to comfort the man. 

Harry is making Draco laugh enough to ignore the tugging feelings he has about Neville's wellbeing. Merlin, Harry is great company but the brunette really wants into Draco's pants and Draco doesn’t, and never will, return the feelings. 

He's not sure why. Perhaps it has something to do with how petite Harry is; Draco prefers tall, wide, big men who could lift Draco up with one arm and carry him to bed. 

Kind of like Longbottom who, as he refuses to magic around huge containers of soil and massive pots full of plants, has an increasingly Alpha Male shape… Sort of like a Strongman. Big, muscled arms, bit of a round stomach, meaty thighs and the great height of six foot three. 

Yes, upon reflection, his lack of attraction to Harry is definitely because of physical form. 

Around nine forty, Draco tries to extricate himself from Harry's claws so that he can go and see about cheering Neville up a bit, because the man is looking at him far too often and he looks broken beyond measure. But by the time he has whittled down the conversation with Harry, Neville has gone home. 

⧞

Neville's lovely little cottage has a lovely little front garden where he is spending his lovely morning under the lovely summer sunshine fussing about the plants. 

From behind, he hears the click of the gate and he stands to greet whoever has come by. 

It's Draco, who stands tall and gorgeous in his blue paisley shirt and fitted navy trousers, and the life goes out of Neville for a second. 

"Hullo Draco," he says politely. 

"Hello," Draco greets, walking up the path between the lavender and roses. "I didn't get to give you your birthday present." 

Draco holds out a wrapped box and Neville takes it with slightly shaking fingers. "Thank you," he says. "What is it?" 

"You can open it and find out," Draco encourages. 

Neville is embarrassed; he hates opening presents in front of people. But he does so anyway because Draco looks so eager. 

The sound of the paper ripping makes Neville blush as he hopes Malfoy doesn't chide him for being ill mannered or something similar. But he gasps when opens the box and a pair of Blythe's Pruning Shears comes into view. 

"Gosh, Draco… You didn't have to do this!" Neville says breathlessly. He forgets all former hesitations about being shy when opening gifts, and pulls the shears out of the box and holds the expensive, rare item in his hand. "Thank you so much!" 

Neville is perplexed as to why Draco, who he hardly ever speaks too, would buy him such a gift. These are 70 Galleon shears, for Merlin's sake! But he won't look a gift horse in the mouth… He has pined after the shears for years now. Not as long as he has pined after Draco, however. 

Draco is smiling so warmly at Neville, quite obviously proud at having caused that reaction in him, and simply says, "I wanted too."

⧞

Of course Draco didn't _have_ to go out of his way in a mad panic this morning and buy the damn shears. But he couldn't get Neville's woebegotten expression at the man's own party out of his head. Draco just felt as if a grand gesture might perk Longbottom up enough that his birthday wouldn't be ruined. 

But he knows he made the right choice to frantically scour Diagon Alley for the present when he sees Neville's awed elation at the gift. Draco was confident that the Herbologist would welcome such a present, and he hoped that Neville hadn't invested in a pair already. 

He is glad to see he hasn't. 

"Fancy a cup of tea?" Neville asks with kind eyes drawing Draco in. 

"That would be lovely," Draco replies. It would be polite, he tells himself. But in truth it is care and curiosity that has him accept the offer; he wants to make sure Neville is okay and that whatever had him down at his birthday has dissipated. 

He let's the towering, broad man lead him into the sweet cottage (where he expects Neville has had to use charms to make the ceilings higher), and follows him into the kitchen. Neville is quite deft at charming kettles and mugs and milk around. He chuckles at Draco's request for two sugars with a comment about Draco being a surprising sweet tooth, and hands Draco his mug before leading them into the back garden. 

They sit on wrought iron chairs, a matching table between them, amongst plumes of flowers. The sun is heating up, and Draco notices that Neville has quite the tan. 

Merlin, Draco loves a man with a tan. 

⧞

Neville can't believe his luck. Or his misfortune. Or, his capabilities of navigating the beguiling situation with such casual ease. He praises whatever deity is listening that he is not stumbling over his speech or physical objects with all the nerves he is feeling.

There, in his blooming garden, sits the man of his dreams, smiling at him and studying him fondly. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Draco asks him kindly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well last night you seemed a bit down, as if you weren't enjoying your party." 

"Oh," Neville says. He ponders Draco's observation for a moment. "Well… I guess I was feeling a little bleak."

"Why?"

Neville doesn't know what to say. He's quite a brave man at heart, so he wouldn't mind confessing the truth but he doesn't want to disgust or repel Draco. "The man I fancy doesn't fancy me back," he says ambiguously instead. 

Draco's eyes widen. "Ah, yes, that's bound to get someone down on their birthday!" 

"Yeah," Neville agrees, taking a sip from his tea. "I'll be fine though," he adds for good measure, despite his hammering heart.

"I know what it is like," Draco says comfortingly. "I once had this crush on a guy from France, and did everything to get his attention but he didn't notice me at all. Can you believe that? Me!" Neville can clearly tell that Draco is being dramatic for humor in the last part of his speech. 

He laughs dutifully, despite the slight blow that Draco's words have on him, shoving it into his face that Draco fancies other people and not Neville himself. 

⧞

"Well what about now? Anyone returning your feelings? I heard rumours you and Harry had a thing.." 

Draco stills at that and he looks right at Neville. "Who on earth said that?" 

"It's been floating around the group for years." 

Draco snorts. "Potter? Really? Absolutely not." 

Neville raises his eyebrows. "What's wrong with Harry?" he asks, sounding far too curious for it to be a simple enquiry. 

Draco imagines he has found to root of Neville's discontent. "Nothing is wrong with Harry," he says slowly. "Is Harry the man you like but isn't returning the feelings?" 

Neville drops his gaze and looks around the garden. His neck is thick upon broad shoulders, and his belly curves out a bit as he sits in a slight slouch, balancing his mug of tea on his right thigh with one hand. 

Draco has a frightening moment of wondering what it would be like to straddle Longbottom's meaty thighs and wrap his arms around Neville's thick neck. 

He suddenly sees sweet, unassuming Neville in a whole new light. 

"No," Neville replies and Draco has to take a moment to remember his question. 

"Oh, well if this mystery man doesn't like you back then maybe you should just come on a date with me tonight, and forget him." 

Draco had not planned to say that. He feels like he might be blushing. Neville certainly is! His eyes are also narrowed with suspicion. 

"I don't get it," Neville says slowly. "Are you asking me out?" 

Draco summons some courage. "Yes, I am indeed." 

⧞

Neville is shaking with nerves by the time Draco arrives at their table, and he hopes to hell he Draco doesn't notice how anxious he is. 

"Have you been here long?" Draco asks courteously. 

"Two minutes, maybe," Neville replies as Draco sits down, seemingly comfortable and at ease. 

"Did you order anything to drink?" Draco inquires as he looks at the wine menu. 

Neville feels completely out of his depth. He's in the fanciest restaurant in Wizarding Britain, and he is a big old lump of an idiot who doesn't belong in such a place. He is so keenly aware of all the space he takes up, and how his white dress shirt protests at covering his wide muscled chest. 

He looks at Draco, all slim and magnificent in black robes. He quite obviously belongs around the finer things in life. 

He has no idea why Draco would be so cruel as to mock Neville's unfortunate romantic situation and put him under scrutiny in such an opulent establishment. 

⧞

Draco is mumbling words about wine as he peers at the menu, embarrassing himself as he has fallen completely apart at the seams at the sight of Neville's chest peering out from where Neville had left it unbuttoned from the sternum up. 

Taught pecs strain against the fabric whilst Neville's muscular arms tease Draco where they are made so vividly noticeable by the tight shirt; he can also see the makings of a tattoo covering Neville’s left bicep and shoulder through the fabric.

If he had known Longbottom was going to arrive _**weaponised**_ with such stunning good looks and sumptuous body, he would have taken a calming potion before he left home. 

He hadn't heard Neville's reply to whether he has ordered drinks yet, so when the waitress arrives, he stumbles over his order and ends up asking for a bottle of house red. Who the hell asks for house red at The Bow, the most prestigious restaurant in Britain?!

Stumbling idiots who have just walked in to find the man of their dreams in front of them, that's who. 

Draco manages to coax his subconscious to take the reigns of conversation for a while, so that he can process what is happening; it’s all too much for him to act cool and collected right away.

It doesn't matter what shite the house red might be, he just drinks at a moderate pace to help unhinge the inelegance he is exhibiting. 

He comes round to sensibility at the main course, and Neville hasn't seemed to notice that Draco is a chaotic mess. Thank goodness! He doesn't want to wreck this chance. 

⧞

Neville is hesitant to order dessert in case it highlights his size and how he might have got such a round belly. It's embarrassing, sitting across from Draco who is _perfect_. He wishes he wasn't such a bumbling oaf, and was smaller in stature so he had a proper chance of wooing Draco. No one of such a high calibre would want him, surely? No, Draco was just doing Neville a favor by taking him out.

"Look," Draco says in all seriousness. "I really want the Turkish delight sorbet and the chocolate cake so please don't think I'm a glutton," he looks at Neville straight in the eyes. "And I don't share puddings either, so you'll have to get your own." He then gives Neville an impossibly wonderful smile, and Neville feels immediately at ease. 

What the hell was he worrying for? 

⧞

"I asked you out, so I get to apparate you home," Draco reasons as he takes Neville's elbow and spirits them to Neville's cottage. 

They land outside Neville's garden gate and it is only the light from Neville's lounge that illuminates the space around them. 

"I had a lovely time," Neville says to Draco. He shuffles on his feet a bit, but feels far more comfortable in Draco's company now the man has shown some of his quirks and quisms… now that he has shown Neville that he isn't all fancy, rich pure-blood prince, and that he has a lot of basic, common traits. 

"Me too," Draco smiles. "I would really love to come in for a coffee, if you're offering?" 

Neville has never had a man ask him that before. Well, there's never been a chance because he's never gone on a date like this before. 

"I am," Neville agrees, having neither offered or prepared himself for this. But his bravery wins out. 

He leads them both into the kitchen, not believing his luck at all, and he’s wondering how the hell they got there when an hour ago he thought Malfoy was doing him a favor. But by the hungry look on Draco's face, it would seem as if Neville himself had been the one giving Draco what he wanted. 

Just as Neville is about to charm the kettle to sit on the stove, Draco says, "Actually, I don't think I want a coffee at all." 

Neville turns to him, and Draco is a mess of fractured nerves. 

"No?" 

Draco shakes his head. "No… I.. I was wondering if…" 

"If what?" Neville asks gently. He can't believe how undone Draco is. 

Draco moves to him and places a hand on his left shoulder. "I was wondering how strong you are, and if you could carry me upstairs to your bedroom…" 

He jumps then, and Neville is prepared for it, catching Draco under his thighs. Draco wraps his legs around Neville's waist and they are kissing. Draco's arms are around Neville's stocky neck, and Draco is light and easy to carry up the stairs. 

Draco is moaning in wonder and pleasure all the way, and when they cross the threshold to Neville’s bedroom, Draco gets down off of Neville and takes in the sight of him. 

"You are gorgeous," Draco whispers. 

"You are perfect," Neville tells Draco as he unclasps the man's robes. "Who knew that the man I fancied and didn't fancy me back, actually seems to quite fancy me?" 

Draco gasps in shock. "It was me you were sad over?" 

Neville nods before he lays Draco's robes over his bedroom chair with care. He takes in the breathtaking sight of Draco stood in just his white shirt and black trousers.

"Well, I'm here now," Draco smiles, moving closer to Neville and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

⧞

How had Draco not seen it? How had he not noticed that this big, strong man wanted him? 

Neville is everything he wants in a man. He's tall, broad, muscled and has the tell tale signs of a healthy appetite. He is also unfathomably kind, talented and determined. His tenacity to put together a successful life after tragic beginnings speaks volumes about how much Neville can accomplish with very little, and Draco is almost jealous of him for it. 

He's shy as Neville unbuttons Draco's shirt, worried that Neville is going to see his skinny frame and see that underneath the tailored robes, Draco is just a scarred body of insecurity and sharp bones. 

But Neville comes _alive_ as they move fully into sexual territory. He takes complete control, and his eyes are loving and wild at the same time. 

He fully undresses Draco, and then watches as Neville undresses himself, and Draco further wonders how the hell he never saw Neville for what he truly was! All these years of socialising together and not a shred of intelligence regarding Neville as a potential boyfriend. 

And that's definitely what Draco wants him to be. 

But first, he has to watch as muscle and strength and healthy signs of hearty appetite are revealed. First the shirt comes off, and what a sight Neville’s chest and stomach is. And then Draco notices Neville’s tattoo and how expansive it is, and Draco’s cock twitches obviously and eagerly. Neville struggles slightly to get his trousers off his built carves, and when he pulls his boxers down, Draco is met with the sight of the most perfect cock he's ever seen. 

And then they are kissing, and handsy, and when Neville pulls back to look at Draco he is smiling. He looks at Draco as if he is in love with him… and Draco thinks Neville might just be in love with him for real. 

Neville drops to his knees, sucking Draco into a frenzy. Draco moans and feels completely virginal in comparison to the confident alpha male he has managed to get into bed. 

Neville stands and kisses him again, and turns Draco around so the man has to crawl up on to the bed, and then Neville is parting Draco's cheeks and leaning in. 

The kisses and licks Neville applies to Draco's rim are tender. They stimulate Draco in a heady fashion, and he has never known a man to rim him so sweetly; Neville isn't rimming him to prepare him for sex, rather rimming him because he wants to pleasure Draco. 

Draco isn't sure he has ever had a man _give_ pleasure to him in bed. In fact, he knows he hasn't; he knows that all of his past lovers have used him to get off, and in turn Draco had to use them in turn so he could get off. 

But here with Neville he is being cared for. 

It's a full three minutes before Neville starts peppering kisses all over Draco's cheeks, thighs and then up his back. He climbs onto the bed beside Draco, and pulls him down so they can kiss long and deep. Every time they pull apart, Neville is smiling up at Draco with stunned elation. It's all for Draco. He is smiling just for Draco. 

Draco has never felt so wanted.

"Will you bottom for me?" Neville asks confidently. 

"Yes," Draco replies, slightly croaky and without hesitation.

They break apart so Neville can apply some lubrication to his cock, and he gently fingers Draco's hole afterwards. He takes his time, finding Draco's prostate until Draco is moaning with want. 

"How would you like me to take you first?" 

Draco has to think about that for a few seconds. "On my back. I want to look at you." 

⧞

Neville feels animalistic in bed. He feels in control, dominant, powerful. He always has. Perhaps he has some aspect of sexual magic, and he thinks it highly likely because his confidence in the bedroom is completely at odds with his personality outside of it. 

Draco is lying beneath him, eyes filled with lust. He is waiting for Neville's cock, and Neville wants to give it to him, but he has to taste the pre-cum beading from Draco's twitching cock before he can even consider entering him. He thinks Draco will like getting blown again before fucked. 

Which he does. He grips Neville's sheets and his hips raise off the bed, and he is moaning words of affirmation to his pleasure. 

After Neville comes back up and shares Draco's taste with him, he tells Draco how beautiful he thinks Draco is: "You are single handedly the most stunning wizard I have ever seen," he confesses. "Are you ready for me to enter you?" 

Draco can only nod before Neville pushes inside. Neville's dick isn't small, so it stretches Draco and Neville waits patiently until Draco is comfortable to continue. 

"Is that good?" Neville asks him as he speeds up the thrusts. 

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" 

He kisses Draco deeply. 

⧞

Draco feels dainty and precious in Neville's arms. The man can move about the bed in a godlike fashion, taking Draco laying down, on his back, or with Draco sitting on his lap, all without ever pulling out of him to switch positions. It is like Draco weighs nothing to him and it's causing Draco to feel precious. 

Merlin, Draco loves feeling precious and delicate.

Neville keeps on saying wonderful things to Draco. He tells Draco how good it feels to be inside of him. He tells Draco how good he is in bed. He tells Draco that Draco's making him feel electrified and amazing. 

They aren't fucking. They aren't having sex. No, they are making love. 

Neville knows how to thrust, how to push up into Draco when Draco rides him, and never once does Neville falter in smiling at Draco when the opportunity arises. 

All Draco sees is Neville. He is surrounded by the man. Neville is focused on Draco's pleasure and in every position, he finds a way to fist Draco's cock. 

And then Draco bounces on Neville's cock, and Neville starts to preen, moan and writhe with the oncoming rush of orgasm, and so he stills Draco with strong hands on Draco's hips. 

"I want you to cum at the same time as me," he whispers to Draco. "Are you close?" 

Draco nods. 

"How do you want me to make you cum, baby?" Neville asks. "On your back? Knees? On my lap?" 

"Lap," he chooses. "I still want to look at you." 

The way Neville begins pounding up into Draco is sensual. He watches Draco intently, pumping Draco's cock with the rhythm of his thrusts and soon Draco is moaning and cumming and Neville follows him with throaty grunts. 

They kiss and kiss, and breathe heaving breaths, and Draco has always been an emotional person so he doesn't hold back when he looks at Neville and starts falling in love with him. 

"You're perfect for me," he tells Neville. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see it." 

"I'm glad you have seen it now," Neville says, smiling and holding Draco's hand. 

"I want to see you, Neville," Draco says seriously. "I want us to be together." 

"Isn't it a little fast on your part?" Neville asks. 

"Not at all… I have been too slow, really. I should have paid attention sooner." 

"I shouldn't have stayed silent about my feelings for you for the past ten years." 

"Ten years?" Draco asks, shocked. 

"Yes," Neville confirms shyly. "I mean it was a crush for a while… I thought you were cute. But then in sixth year I realised I was in love with you. I couldn't help you then… I wasn't able to reach out and snatch you from what you were going through and I'm sorry." 

"In love with me?" Draco queries in a whisper. 

Neville laughs. "Yes, Draco. I love you. And I don't even care if that makes you run off because it feels so good to finally admit it." 

Draco looks at Neville and can't believe anyone would run away from him. He can't imagine that anyone lucky enough to be held by those big arms would ever want to leave them, or anyone who had been close enough to see how valuable a soul Neville possessed would ever do anything but protect it. 

"I'm falling in love with you too,” Draco confesses.

⧞

Before Draco has to floo home in the early morning to get ready for work, he kisses Neville and tells him he loves him. 

He leaves Neville stunned and punch drunk in the living room, completely disbelieving his fortune. 

He has just kissed the love of his life goodbye for the day. And Draco has fallen in love with him. And they are together. 

Neville looks in the mirror above the mantelpiece and smiles at himself, pleased. 

He spends the rest of the day pining for Draco. But this time, it’s not pining for Draco to notice him. Instead, it is pining for Draco to finish work and get back to Neville quickly.

⧞


End file.
